


Tell Me All the Things That I Wanna Hear (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Podfic, Self-Fisting, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s at a con alone, Jensen’s jealous because he knows Jared’s been flirting all day. Jared shows Jensen he knows whose he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me All the Things That I Wanna Hear (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Text no longer available.

**Title:** [Tell Me All the Things That I Wanna Hear](http://thenyxie.livejournal.com/502874.html)   
**Authors:** nu_breed and thenyxie   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Phone sex. Jared’s at a con alone, Jensen’s jealous because he knows Jared’s been flirting all day. Jared shows Jensen he knows whose he is.  
 **Warnings:** Self-fisting  
 **Format:** mp3

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/v2etsz2ags)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?yrz1zrcddxw)

Podbook available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/tell-me-all-things-that-i-wanna-hear-audiobook).

18.1 MB, 19 min 50 sec long


End file.
